List of programmes aired on Spark Animation
This is a list of shows aired by Spark Animation. Shows in bold are not animated shows. Current Original * Homer Simpson’s Full Court (2018-present) * Baked Toons (2019-present) * TimeLoop (2016-present) * Bluey AM (co-produced with ABC) 20th Century Fox and FX * The Simpsons (2000-present) * Bob’s Burgers (2018-present) * Bless The Harts (2019-present) * Mintered (2018-present) * Family Guy (2018-present) * American Dad! (2018-present) * The Cleveland Show * Bordertown * Futurama * Bluey Minter’s Ultimate Combo! * King Of The Hill * Son Of Zorn * Archer * Allen Gregory * Napoelon Dynamite Cartoon Network * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Steven Universe * The Amazing World Of Gumball * We Bare Bears * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: 2016 * Victor & Valentino * Apple & Onion * Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart * Craig Of The Creek * Summer Camp Island * Close Enough (also on Crave streaming service) * The Powerpuff Girls * Johnny Bravo * Cow & Chicken * Ed, Edd & Eddy Warner Bros, Hanna Barbera, Saturday Morning and MGM * Looney Toons * Merrie Melodies * Tom & Jerry * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom & Jerry Show * Scooby Doo! (All incarnations) * The Powerpuff Girls * Dexter’s Lab * He-Man * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Unikitty! * Garfield & Friends * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1980’s and 2000’s) * Batman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Pokémon * New Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show Comedy Central/MTV * South Park * TeenV * Beavis and Butthead * Clone High * Celebrity Deathmatch * Daria * Drawn Together * Futurama Netflix * BoJack Horseman * F is for Family * Tuca & Bertie Anime/Manga * Cory In The House * Pokémon * Digimon * FLCL * Dragon Ball * Powerpuff Girls Z Canadian shows * The Bagel and Becky Show * Almost Naked Animals * The Day My Butt Went Physco! * Paw Patrol * Grojband * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Stickin’ About TBS/Adult Swim * Rick and Morty * Robot Chicken * Final Space * American Dad! * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Eric Andre Show * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! * Superjail! * The Mighty Boosh! * Space Ghost Coast to Coast * Sealab 2021 * Home Movies * Cowboy Beebop Spark Animation Jam * Peppa Pig * Paw Patrol * Go Jetters * Fireman Sam * In The Night Garden * Sesame Street * PJ Masks * Ben & Holly’s Little Kingdom * LazyTown * Postman Pat * Masha & The Bear * 64 Zoo Lane * Ask The Storybots * Pinky Dinky Doo * Baby Looney Tunes * Blue’s Clues * Blue’s Clues UK * Blue’s Clues and You! * Ricky Zoom * Shimmer and Shine * Pip Ahoy! * Pingu * Pablo * Tinpo * Kit & Pup * Hey Duggee * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Bluey (until being banned) * Waybuloo * Ryan’s Mystery Playdate * My Pet and Me Others * AOK * Animation Domination High-Def * Axe Cop * Blue Juice * Bluey * Doodle Toons * Duckman * Fat Guy Stuck On Internet * High School, USA! * Horrid Henry * Inspector Gadget * Little Britain * Little Britain USA * Little Kingdom * Lucas Bros. Moving Company * Major Lazer * Monkey Dust * Stressted Eric * Angry Kid * Angry Grandpa * Motu Patlu * Mr. Baby * Mr Bean * Mr Bean: The Animated Series * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Paprika (2018-present) * Charlie Brooker’s Screenwipe (2007-present) * Charlie Brooker’s Gameswipe (2010-present) * The Rubbish World Of Dave Spud * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Mighty Mike * Peppa Pig * PJ Masks * Queer as Folk * Queer Duck * Stone Quackers * That Gay Show * The Man Show * The Venture Bros. * The Wind in the Willows * The Wrong Coast * The Yogi Bear Show * Todd McFarlane's Spawn * Tom Goes to the Mayor * Transformers * Transformers: Prime * Transformers: Rescue Bots * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Tripping the Rift * Turning Mecard * Ultimate Spider-Man * Uncle Grandpa * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * Voltron: The Third * Voltron Force * Wakfu * Wild C.A.T.s * Wolverine and the X-Men * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Xavier: Renegade Angel * Young Justice * Young Robin Hood * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Category:Television program lists